City Slackers
by jefronp
Summary: It's Beck's birthday. Jade gets emotional & he proposes/or, really it's just how sometimes it can be tough for Jade to be honest with her feelings for him. There's no better way to celebrate it when it comes to these two.


HAPPY BIRTHDAY AVAN JOGIA! 3

"Happy birthday, Beck!" Cat squealed as she wrapped her arms around her best friend, she reached up and kissed his cheek. "I can't believe it! You're so old!"

"I'm not that old, Cat." He responded, "But thanks for the birthday wish."

He hadn't been in school for more than thirty seconds, when Cat had run up to him excitedly, throwing her arms around him. Andre, Robbie, and Tori opted to just walk up to him slowly and smile at him.

"Hey, where's Jade?" Beck asked, "Did she get here yet?"

Cat shook her head, "She's not with you?"

"Nope." He shrugged, "She said she'd meet me here but—" He was cut off when his eyes were covered. "I guess I found her."

"Lucky guess." Jade said, wrinkling her nose, she looked at her boyfriend. "Happy birthday though." She said, softly kissing him. Then she broke it, and gave him a hug, leaning against him, she looked up and smiled. "Are you having a good day?"

"It just started!" He laughed, "But I have to admit, my mom's breakfast this morning… was just amazing. I wish you could've been there."

She shrugged, "Don't worry, there will be plenty more birthdays for that." She winked, and then took his hand. "Come with me."

"Hey!" Cat whined, "Don't take the birthday boy!"

Jade made a face. "Why can't I?"

Cat looked thoughtful for a moment before she just shrugged. "I don't remember."

"Okay…Beck, you're coming with me. Cat, I promise you'll see him later, okay? If he's not too sore."

Before Beck could say anything, she pulled him away, giggling (yes, sometimes even _Jade _giggled) once she saw Cat's mouth drop open. They went into the lounge where usually they held their fake ping-pong meetings and closed the door. She locked it, leaning against it for a moment, while Beck threw his bag on the ground, taking hers he did the same thing, then sat on the couch. She went over to him, and sat down, her legs over his, his arm around her waist, she lay her head on his shoulder.

"You know, it sucks coming to school on my birthday." He said, absentmindedly playing with one of her curls. "Why can't we just take the day off, you know? Spend the whole day together."

"I suggested that." Jade pointed out, "But you wanted to come here."

"Well, true. I mean, I definitely know Cat would be upset if I didn't show my face today."

"Well, she's your best friend." Jade said, quietly. "What did you expect?" She looked at him, and he smiled at her, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love you, you know…"

"Say it again."

"I love you, Jade." He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly, but light enough that it didn't even feel like a real kiss. "So, so, so much."

"I love you too, Beck." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him to her and kissed him deeper, she pressed herself against him deepening the kiss, while he ran his fingers through her hair.

She broke it, breathing heavily, she leaned her head on his chest, and he ran her fingers through her hair.

"Are you okay?"

She smiled, "Of course. I'm just… catching my breath."

"Why? Did I make you… lose your breath?" he cracked, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Don't be cheesy."

"Ooh, cheese sounds so good right now."

"Beck, I will hurt you." Jade warned, and looked up at him. He just smiled at her, and kissed her forehead.

"Nah, you can't hurt me, it's my birthday."

"If you're not careful, it'll also be the day you ironically die."

"That's not nice."

"Never said it was supposed to be."

"You wouldn't kill me though."

"What makes you say that?"

He just looked at her, smiling as he put his chin on top of her head. "I just know you, and I know you wouldn't because then you'd have to date Robbie or someone…"

She made a face at that. "Ew, no. He can just... be with Cat, literally all he wants. I have full faith and trust in him with her. Plus, I doubt he'd just dump her for me anyway."

"How long have they been together?"

"I don't know… like ten months now."

"Damn, they're catching up to us."

"We've been together four years almost you loony."

"Good point, they aint even close."

"You mean, they aren't." She lifted her head and looked at him. "They _aren't _even close."

"What are you, the grammar police?"

"Oh no." Her eyes widened, "I'm turning into you!"

He laughed and she shook her head looking horrified, but she didn't move from her spot. "You're cute."

"Thank you!" Her eyes widened again, "Now I'm turning into Cat!"

"Jade…babe. You're not turning into anyone… you're just being… well, you."

"Thanks, that was actually sweet."

"I have my moments." He said, and leaned in to kiss her again, he broke it for only a moment to shake his head at her, when she tried to break it. "No, no." He said, and then gently started to kiss her deeper.

After a few moments of just making out, they broke apart for air. "You are one cocky son of a bitch sometimes, you know that?"

"Thanks, I have one."

"Beck!" Jade laughed, playfully smacking him. "You're also a sick perv!"

"But you love it and you know it… otherwise you wouldn't be—"

"Oh god." Jade rolled her eyes, "if I kiss you, will you stop trying to come up with like nine million comebacks?"

"You sure about that? I can go one for days, cuz I got racks on—"

"And no rhyming either!"

"Damn you."

"No." She leaned forward, tracing her forefinger along his jaw, causing him to tense up, since her eyes were droopy and she had a very sultry look on her face. "Damn _you_." And with that she closed the gap in between them, shifting herself so that she was now on top of him, with him on his back. She started to kiss him harder, his hands going to her waist, where he held her in place. She grinded her lower body against his, causing him to groan into her mouth. She did it again, and then broke apart from him for air.

"What was that for?" He asked, breathless now himself.

"For just being you… and making me feel the way I do, whenever we're together." She stared into his eyes as she spoke, not breaking any contact.

"Who's the one being cheesy now?" He asked her, and she just pressed her lips against his again, this time her hands going to unbutton his jeans… just as the damn warning bell rang.

"Fuck!" She snapped, breaking away from him she began to fix herself.

"I really hope you mean that figuratively." He said, breathing heavily as he sat up, his elbows on his knees, his fingers in his hair. "Because we sure didn't do it now."

"I know." She said, "But… we will later."

"Yeah, if I last that long."

She smirked, trailing her finger along his jaw again. "Why's that, Beck? Do you have a friend?"

He nodded, "Yup."

She looked down and then up at the clock on the wall.

8 minutes.

"We have 8 minutes," She said, "And normally since it's your birthday and I don't do this… we'll do it now."

"Do what now?" He asked, and she looked at him in disbelief. Really, not even he could be that clueless.

"Be quiet." She said, then shook her head, "Actually, no. I take that back, don't be." And with that, she pushed him against the back of the couch, so he was just sitting there. Then, she unbuttoned his jeans, and slid them down enough so that she was able to get to his member a bit easier.

She moved his boxers out of the way, and then gently wrapped her fingers around it, she started to pump it back and forth, getting it harder. And then, she started to kiss him, lifting her skirt a bit, so that it covered what they were doing, she put her hands on his face, pulling away from the kiss for a moment to adjust herself.

"You've got to be kidding me right now." Beck said, and she just smirked, shaking her head.

"Nope, happy birthday, babe." And with that, she lowered herself onto him, moaning as she did. Then she looked at him expectantly, "Well, move. We don't have much time."

"Wait, how did you do that without—" She kissed him to shut him up, which she usually had to do in moments like those and then started moving herself, up and down, until he finally started to thrust himself, lifting her, so that she was on the bottom he started to move faster and enter her harder as she put her arms around his neck, kissing him as he went even faster.

"Don't stop…Beck!" She moaned loudly, causing him to kiss her so that no one would catch them. He groaned in to her mouth though when she bit on his bottom lip, causing his orgasm to approach faster than they thought—which was good since they had five minutes if they wanted to get to class on time.

"I'm—almost there." He told her and she nodded, saying she was too. He wanted her to come with her though, so he reached down, and started to rub her most sensitive spot. Her body twitched and she cried out just as he felt himself explode deep inside her.

"Beck!" She moaned as she rode out her orgasm. "Oh my god."

"Jade…" He groaned into her neck, and then kept going for a few more times until he was sure it was over. He pulled out of her, and then quickly they started to redress. She fixed her hair, and as he was buttoning up his shirt, she leaned in and kissed him catching him off guard.

"Happy birthday."

He smiled, "Thank you… for the pre-class, most likely to get caught even though we were just having alone time, sex."

"Jeez, that's a long name." Jade joked and he rolled his eyes. She smiled at him, "Hey, I didn't say I hated it."

"Hah hah, very funny." He spoke sarcastically, and then helped her up. He grabbed her bag and then his own, and they unlocked the door, walking hand in hand to their first class of the day.

"Hi guys!" Cat said, brightly as they walked in. "Ew, Jade, you're sweating."

"Oh…" She started to laugh, leaning against Beck, "Am I?" She nodded, and then Jade laughed harder.

"And your hair is messed up too—kinda." Tori told her. "You may wanna fix it."

"Nope, don't think I will." She looked behind her and grinned at Beck.

"Oh god." Tori groaned, "You two had sex."

"Is it that obvious?" Beck asked her.

"Well, yeah… I mean, Jade's happier than normal."

"Touche." He responded, and then they took their seats, Jade's legs over his again, his arm around her waist as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Sikowitz came into the classroom then, and smiled at everyone.

"Hey guys! Today is a good day, and you know why?"

"No. Why?" Robbie asked.

"It's Beck's birthday! Happy birthday!"

"Oh, yeah. Well, thank you." Beck smiled. "Everyone. I'm thanking you all in advance so I don't hear it ten million times."

Jade laughed. "Oh, that's a good one, I wanna use that."

"You can't, you have to wait until July." Cat innocently told her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Duh."

"Be nice." Beck told her, kissing her on the side of her head. "Remember our deal."

How could she forget it? She and Beck had made a deal that if she was good for the entire day of his birthday to everyone, he would give her a very big reward later, but he wouldn't tell her what it was.

Damn him and his smart ways.

"Nuh-uh." She pointed to her lips and he looked at her.

"We're in class!"

"Don't care!" She responded back in the same tone. "Just kiss me."

He rolled his eyes and leaned in, trying to stealthy about it, he kissed her softly, but she just pulled him closer, kissing him deeper.

"Okay! Beck! Jade! I understand it's his birthday and all, but you're in class, could you please hold off on that until after class?"

"I'm surprised you haven't gotten it out of your system yet." Tori said, and Jade glared at her. "What?" She put her hands up defensively. "I'm just saying!"

Suddenly, Cat jumped up and down excitedly. "Oh my god! I almost forgot!"

"Forgot what?" Jade asked her, as Sikowitz too stared at her, amused. She turned to see him, and then immediately sat back down, leaning into Robbie who had his arm around her chair.

"It can wait." She said, and then nodded for Sikowitz to continue.

"Thank you, for that, Cat."

"That rhymed!"

"Anyway…"

It was now lunch, Jade had so graciously bought him a special birthday lunch—which he took somewhat warily thinking it was poisoned or something since she rarely ever did anything nice—and they were now sitting by themselves, eating it. Instead of at a table, they decided to sit on the grass, under a tree, which he was leaning against, her in his lap, his arms wrapped around her.

They were happy. They were peaceful. They were enjoying their alone time very much, until Cat ran up to them.

"Beck! Jade! I found you! Yay! I forgot to give you something!" She pulled out a gift from her bag, and handed it to him. He took it from her, sitting up straighter, and then opened it.

"Cat…" He said, his eyes wide. "What is this?"

"Memories." She said, quietly. "Of everything that we've been through the last seventeen years, it's a scrapbook. Oh, and I got you this too!" She handed him a Tupperware. "Or, really I made it, if you want to get technical, I made them both, the scrapbook and red velvet cupcakes, but I bought the stuff to make it and—"

"Okay! Cat, we get it, thank you." Jade said, a smile on her face so it didn't seem too harsh.

"Cat, this is amazing." He smiled at her, and then gave her a one armed hug. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." She grinned, and then stood up again, since she had to bend down for the hug. "I'll leave you guys alone, okay?" She waved and then Jade turned to Beck.

"She's crazy, you know?"

"Yeah, but in a good way. I love her for it." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "But trust me, I love you way more."

"Hm, thanks."

"So… I have a question." She nodded for him to continue. "I saw that you didn't have any underwear on when we were… you know, having our special alone time earlier… so may I ask, why didn't you?"

"Hm… well, if you must know. I left the house with them on, but I went to the bathroom and took them off before I caught up with you."

"Uh-huh. And did you plan that from the beginning when you pulled me away?"

"Nope. I planned that a month ago." She said, and he looked at her incredulously. "It's your birthday… I could at least do something fun and spontaneous in the mornings one day out of the year."

"Actually three."

"Three?"

He nodded, "My birthday, your birthday, and our anniversary. And maybe Valentine's Day too."

She laughed, "You're so sweet and considerate."

"Hey. I can be."

"And I can be too. So here goes." She turned her body facing him, her arms wrapped around his neck, as she became aware of students looking at them, but they turned their heads quickly, knowing she'd pummel them if they came any closer—or watched. Since that was kinda creepy. "As you know, its hard for me to… to share my feelings." He nodded, "And uhm, I have this wall up, that I allow pretty much just you to break down…" He nodded again. "And sometimes, Cat. But anyway, I just wanted to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

She bit her lip. "It's awkward here."

"Jade, just tell me." He said and she looked down for a moment. When she lifted her head up, he could see actual tears… she never cried, what the hell was going on?

"It's hard." She whispered, "I mean, I know we've been together almost four years, and I can't just—" She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment, she went over everything she did with Tori and Cat the night before. Surprisingly she had shared what she wanted to do with them, and they had been more than happy to help her. And since Cat had a similar problems with her emotions (if not worse than Jade's) she had understood and helped her as much as she could. She opened them to see her boyfriend staring at her intently.

"I love you." She finally said.

"I know that." He tilted his head, "You tell me that everyday."

"No, I mean… I'm in love with you, and I want to—I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I mean you're amazing Beck and I'm lucky to have you and I think about that each and everyday especially since our birthdays come around because I don't want to think if I was single, what that would be like." Wow, it was really pouring out of her now, and as she spoke, it became easier. "You're the best person in my life, and sometimes I don't show my gratitude, but when you do nice things for me and say nice things to me… it makes me melt inside." Okay, this was becoming a bit too girly and Cat-esque for her. "I—I just love you so, so much and I don't even want to lose you."

He seemed speechless for a moment, staring at her, he didn't say anything. She kept going though, wanting to get it all out. "And sure we've had some up and downs and I have a jealousy issue, but I mean we're both protective of each other, right? I don't ever, ever want to lose you."

"You won't." He finally spoke, gentle. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I just have that fear, you're gonna find someone better, and yeah. I've had a lot of people leave me in my life, my mother… my dad doesn't even care about me, my stepmom… ugh. But you, you've always been there for me, since the day we met, and I couldn't be more grateful for it. And everyday we spend together, it's just indescribable, I mean… I look forward to it. Waking up, coming to school, cuddling with you, talking to you… everything." She started to choke up. "And I just… don't want to let it go, this feeling, this butterflies… everything. No one has ever made me feel the way you do, when we're together. So, Beck… I mean, babe. Happy birthday, I hope, you have the best one ever, and I hope there will be many more we get to share together."

She ended it with that, which in turn caused him to lean forward and kiss her at first gentle, but it slowly grew more passionate, until he broke it, pulling away before she could kiss him back. Then he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, her shirt had slid off her shoulder a bit, so she could feel something wet, and had known instantly that he was crying. That made her cry too and she hugged him, squeezing her eyes shut.

When did she turn as emotional as Cat? Oh right, Beck did these things to her, made her emotional without really needing a reason to be. She wasn't afraid of her emotions with him, and that—that was a _huge_ deal.

"I love you so much, Jade." He finally said and pulled away to look at her, wiping her tears away. "No one has ever said anything like that to me before."

"You want me to be honest?" He nodded. "I've been wanting to say that for a while now."

"Really?" She nodded.

"Beck, I can just be myself with you—it's so easy. I don't have to pretend to be someone I'm not, and… that to me is one of the best feelings ever."

"Wow… Jade…" He didn't really know what to say. Maybe it was the fact that it was senior year and they were close to graduating, but whatever it was… he was glad she had said it.

She leaned in and kissed his lips, "I love you," She mumbled against his lips.

"I love you more." He grinned that boyish grin and she smiled leaning into him she rested her forehead against his and stayed like that for a few minutes.

It was where she wanted to be, and she wouldn't have changed it for anything.

They just sat there holding each other for a few minutes, before Beck gently pushed her off of him, and pulled something out of his pocket. "I was going to wait until later for this, but I wanted to give you this now…even if we're just at school, but—"

"Beck, is that—"

He opened, and looked at her, "I love you, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life… all those things you said, just made me realize this was more than the right decision for us. You're a huge part of my life and quite possibly my other half, and I can't imagine myself with anyone else, anyone different, or anyone who makes me feel better than I do now. There's no one else on this earth for me and I'm glad I found you… so at the risk of getting punched in the face, Jadelyn August West, _will you marry me_?"

She gasped, her hands going to her mouth, tears in her eyes again. She didn't say anything for about five seconds, before she finally nodded, holding her hand out, he took it, and slipped the ring on her finger. Then he smiled and pulled her towards him, kissing her passionately.

It wasn't too long into their kiss, they heard the sound of people clapping and looked up to see their friends standing above them, Cat with tears in her eyes.

"He finally did it!" Andre pumped his fist in the air. "Congrats you guys!"

"Wait, you knew about this?" Jade asked him, turning away from Beck to look at him. "I mean… this was planned?"

"Well…" Tori started. "When you came to me and Cat to talk to us about what you wanted to say to Beck, we just kinda thought you already wanted to marry him, so we went to Andre and Robbie who had ironically spoken to Beck about what he wanted to do, but clearly at a better setting than this… and yeah, it just went from there. When we saw you guys sitting here, and you staring so… intently at him, we knew it was going to happen, so we hid."

"Yeah." Robbie said, "Kinda creepy if you ask me, but congrats nonetheless. You're engaged!"

Jade couldn't even snap at him, as she nodded, a huge smile on her face as she held up the ring. "I'm engaged!"

Cat jumped up and down excitedly and then leaned down hugging her as Tori did the same, Andre and Robbie following their lead as they tackled Beck to the ground.

After they'd had enough, Jade leaned against Beck. "So, I know this proposal wasn't as romantic, but—"

"No, it was perfect." She said, speaking honestly. "I couldn't have imagine anything different." She looked up at him again, a smile on her face. "Happy birthday, babe."

"Yup…" He said, wrapping his arms around her, as she leaned into him. "It is a happy birthday for sure."

And with that, Jade giggled.

"Wait, you giggle?" Tori asked, and Jade rolled her eyes. She looked at Beck and he sighed. She'd already gotten the huge surprise, so he just motioned for her to go ahead. After all his birthday wouldn't be the same without her talking back at least once… or a few times.

"Yes, yes I do. Got a problem with that, Vega?"

"Aw come on! And I thought I was gonna go a whole day without you smart-assiing me!"

"Wishful thinking there, Tori." She said, and then turned to Beck, twisting her body so that she was somewhat straddling him, which gave their friends the hint that they should probably leave.

"So, we're gonna just… yeah." Andre said, standing up as Cat, Robbie, and Tori walked away. "See ya!"

"Try not to swallow each other!" Tori called, causing Jade to jerk like she gonna go after her, but Beck pulled her back. He stood up too, and took her hand.

"Come on, we're leaving."

"Where are we going?" She asked him and he just shook his head, not saying a word. "We have to finish the rest of the day!"

"No we don't." He said as they got to his car and he opened it, throwing his bag and hers in the back. "It's my birthday, we can do whatever we want."

She grinned, and got into the passenger's side. "Now you're becoming a badass… I like it."

"Yeah, yeah." He shook his head and started the car, backing out of the spot, he almost peeled out of the school parking lot, and drove on the way to his house, when she stopped him.

"Go to mine." She said, "My dad and stepmom are out of town until the weekend."

"Well, what about Justin?"

"He's with his father."

About ten minutes later, they entered her house and Jade felt herself being slammed against the front door, before she could even close it. She broke away from him, and then walked up the stairs, tripping as she did, giddy because she was now engaged and really nothing could bring her mood down.

They entered her room, and she closed the door, locking it, she leaned against it for a moment, while he went to sit on her bed, looking at her. She got off the door, and took off her shoes, going to lay on the bed, she looked up at him, and he smiled down at her, his eye catching the ring in the sunlight through the window.

He took off his shoes and his jacket, and then lay next to her. He then changed his mind and lay on top of her, his hand on her waist, his other hand holding himself up so he didn't crush her, and leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers gently, she responded quickly, arching her back so that she had pressed herself against him, she let out a moan, and this time—it was louder, causing him to become _very_ aroused.

She fell against the soft comforter and ran her fingers down his back, tugging on the bottom of his shirt, he got the hint and pulled it over his head, throwing it to the side, he kissed her again, keeping it up as he leaned back a moment, and helped her up. She took off her shirt and then leaned back again, the cold comforter and air making her shiver.

She had a feeling she wouldn't feel so cold for long, though.

"Beck…" She moaned as he kissed her neck, and then down between her boobs. "Don't stop."

"Never." He told her as he reached behind her and unhooked her bra, managing to take it off and throw it somewhere in the room. She, being the impatient girl she was, took his hands, and pressed them into her chest, causing her to moan loudly, which in turn caused her to also feel his member against her thigh.

He was ready to go and it hadn't even been a few minutes yet.

He leaned forward and started to suck on one of her boobs, playing with the other one, he reached lower ran his fingers up her leg, which caused her to shiver again.

"Beck…" She whisper-moaned (which she knew drove him crazy), "please just—" She was cut off when he abruptly stuck two fingers inside her and started to move them in and out, rubbing her occasionally when he did. "Fuck!"

"You like that?" He asked her and she nodded.

"K-Keep going." She managed to get out.

After a few moments of that, she unbuttoned his jeans, and pushed them down along with his boxers, watching as he kicked them off. Then he pulled his hand out of her and hooked two fingers in her skirt, pulling them down (as she still had no underwear on) he threw them to the side.

And now they were both _completely and totally _naked.

He leaned into her, causing himself to rub against her. She looked at him breathing heavily for a moment, wrapping her arms around his neck, while he had both his arms around her waist holding her close to him.

"This is it…" She whispered,"our first time as an engaged couple."

"Yeah…" He leaned his forehead against hers, and then slowly entered her, going at a slow pace. "I love you so much, Jade."

"I love you, you, more, Beck." She panted as she managed to meet up with his thrusts as he started to go faster.

He kissed her and pressed himself more into her so that he could go as deep as possible and still be so close to her.

She'd never seen him like this before, it was like he didn't want to move or be far away from her. Not now, not ever.

He was being so sweet, and gentle. Which was so unlike him when they were having sex. He moved even faster (as if that was possible) and then kissed her deeper as he did, causing her body to jerk. Whatever he did, it felt good. And she most definitely didn't' want it to stop.

"H-harder." She moaned and he complied, going as fast and as hard as he could while still being as close to her as possible. He didn't stop kissing her, didn't let go of her, held her against him until he felt his orgasm approaching.

"Jade—I'm going to…" He murmured against her lips.

She nodded, letting him know that she was going to as well, and then felt him explode inside her, which sent her over to the edge.

"Ahh! Beck!" She moaned as he moaned her name, he _still _didn't stop kissing her, whispering that he loved her over and over until it was over and he pulled out. Her body was shaking as he laid next to her and held her against him.

"I can't say it enough," Jade said, after a few moments. "I love you, Beck." He saw a tear fall down her cheek, and wiped it away.

"I'll never get tired of hearing it." He assured her.

"I won't either." She said and then lay her head on his chest, his arm still wrapped around her, he held her as close as he could, pulling the comforter over their bodies, they got comfortable and then fell asleep.

And as he was drifting off, he figured it was a damn good birthday after all.

_That's it! Hehe, it's a oneshot? Yeah… I don't know, sorry it's so long. Lol, but it's Avan Jogia's birthday and yeah… I felt like I should right something in honor of that, since when I looked it up, Beck had the exact same birthday as him._

_Interesting though, isn't it? Jade and Beck have the same birthdays as the actors who portray them. While the others have different birthdays than the actors who portray them… hmm.._

_I sense a little something there. Don't you? _

_But I realize it's Avan's 20__th__ birthday, not 17__th__, but whatever… Beck can't be 20 and still in high school, that wouldn't make much sense. _

_Anyway, I heard it's Bade week? What does that mean exactly? Lol. I just heard about it literally about two hours ago. So uh… care to explain? Hehe. And I also heard that Beck and Jade were gonna break up… what! _

_THEY CAN'T. _

_Lol, I bet no one wants them to. Guess we'll have to find out soon enough, won't we?_

_And does Avan have a girlfriend? I heard that too._

_Oh and as a sidenote, I FINALLY wrote the next chapter for Stay With Me, it should be up sometime over the weekend or next week. It's not completely done, since I'm trying to be a perfectionist about it, lol. _

_It has to be good! You know? Hehe 3_

_So, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this Beck and Jade cuteness that is this. I kinda got carried away I feel like. _

_Oh and guess what? I'M GOING TO THE GRAMMYS ON SUNDAY. I'm so stoked! I might meet Katy Perry in the bathroom! That would be awkward though._

_Anyway, read and review. Tell me what you think! Xoxo. _

_P.S. – sorry this is so long… hehe. _


End file.
